mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderCats (1985)
ThunderCats was a 1985-1989 American-Japanese animated series about a small band of catlike aliens who protect the planet of Third Earth from their mutant enemies and from the evil sorcerer Mumm-Ra, who hopes to steal the source of their power so that he can rule the Universe. The Doom-Gaze (Season 1 Episode 12) Mumm-Ra release an ancient sorceress who has the power to mesmerize men with her gaze in order to defeat the ThunderCats. Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h23m56s976.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h24m16s407.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h24m28s942.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h24m48s034.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h24m56s823.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h25m08s214.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h25m20s473.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h25m23s452.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h25m38s459.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h25m42s299.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h25m54s834.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h26m11s530.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h26m47s995.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h27m00s020.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h28m46s514.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h28m48s995.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h28m51s930.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h30m02s400.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h30m20s315.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h30m23s638.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h30m36s560.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h31m10s623.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h31m19s010.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-20h31m24s274.png Dimension Doom (Season 1 Episode 33) Mumm-Ra steals a mind-controlling helmet from the Egyptian sorcerer Wizz-Ra and uses it to take control of the ThunderCats. 2019-11-13 (1).png 2019-11-13 (2).png 2019-11-13 (3).png|Lion-o manages to block the beam... 2019-11-13 (4).png|...at first. 2019-11-13 (5).png 2019-11-13 (6).png 2019-11-13 (7).png 2019-11-13 (8).png|He manages to send the Thundercats symbol before succumbing to the mind control. 2019-11-13 (9).png 2019-11-13 (10).png 2019-11-13 (11).png|"Only Mumm-Ra commands me!" 2019-11-13 (12).png 2019-11-13 (13).png|Mumm-Ra orders Lion-o to dispose of the sword in quicksand. 2019-11-13 (14).png 2019-11-13 (15).png 2019-11-13 (16).png 2019-11-13 (17).png|Mumm-ra sends a telepathic message to Lionel to attack Wizz-ra 2019-11-13 (19).png 2019-11-13 (20).png 2019-11-13 (21).png 2019-11-07 (33).png 2019-11-13 (22).png 2019-11-13 (23).png 2019-11-07 (34).png 2019-11-07 (35).png 2019-11-07 (36).png 2019-11-07 (37).png 2019-11-13 (28).png 2019-11-07 (38).png 2019-11-13 (29).png|"Only Mumm-Ra commands me!" 2019-11-13 (30).png 2019-11-13 (31).png|Mumm-ra orders Panthro to attack Wizz-ra. 2019-11-07 (39).png 2019-11-13 (32).png 2019-11-15.png 2019-11-13 (44).png 2019-11-13 (36).png 2019-11-13 (37).png 2019-11-13 (38).png 2019-11-13 (39).png|"Only Mumm-Ra commands me!" 2019-11-13 (40).png 2019-11-13 (41).png 2019-11-13 (42).png 2019-11-08.png 2019-11-13 (43).png 2019-11-08 (1).png 2019-11-13 (45).png 2019-11-13 (46).png 2019-11-13 (47).png 2019-11-13 (48).png 2019-11-08 (3).png 2019-11-08 (4).png 2019-11-08 (5).png 2019-11-08 (6).png 2019-11-08 (7).png 2019-11-08 (8).png 2019-11-08 (9).png 2019-11-08 (10).png 2019-11-08 (11).png 2019-11-13 (49).png 2019-11-13 (50).png 2019-11-13 (51).png|The hypnotized Thundercats are in Mumm-ra's pyramid 2019-11-13 (52).png|"Only Mumm-ra commands us!!!" 2019-11-13 (53).png The Evil Harp of Charr-Nin (Season 1 Episode 36) Charr-Nin, disguised as a humble Bolkin, hypnotizes the Thunderkittens in order to obtain a golden harp. TCDH.jpg TCDH1.jpg TCDH2.jpg TCDH3.jpg TCDH4.jpg TCDH5.jpg TCDH7.jpg TCDH8.jpg TCDH9.jpg TCDH10.jpg TCDH11.jpg TCDH12.jpg TCDH13.jpg TCDH14.jpg TCDH15.jpg TCDH16.jpg TCDH17.jpg TCDH18.jpg TCDH19.jpg TCDH20.jpg TCDH21.jpg TCDH22.jpg TCDH23.jpg TCDH24.jpg TCDH25.jpg TCDH26.jpg TCDH27.jpg TCDH28.jpg TCDH29.jpg TCDH30.jpg TCDH31.jpg TCDH32.jpg TCDH34.jpg TCDH33.jpg TCDH35.jpg TCDH36.jpg TCDH37.jpg TCDH38.jpg TCDH39.jpg TCDH40.jpg Mumm-Rana (Season 1, Episode 63) When Mumm-Ra and the Mutants discover a white pyramid that is home to the sorceress Mumm-Rana, Mumm-Ra hypnotizes her into using her powers to attack the ThunderCats. The DreamMaster (Season 1 Episode 64) Mumm-Ra disguises himself as the Dream Master, who is able to invade the dreams of Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra, and the ThunderKittens. In their dreams Mumm-Ra exercises control over them, putting them in his power. Entranced by Mumm-Ra in this way, the ThunderCats' waking selves are unresponsive and ineffective fighting against the Mutants. Psych Out! (Season 2 Episode 7) Alluro uses his Psych Club to make the Thundercats lose confidence, only Lynx-O who is blind and Snarf are unaffected. Ravage Island (Season 2 Episode 16) Mumm-Ra lures the ThunderCats to an island and enslaves them with its mesmerizing beacon.. Bracelet of Power (Season 3 Episode 15) Snarf discovers that an ancient bracelet has the power to control the minds of the ThunderCats. Snarf is at first curious as to why the Thundercats are so responsive to his request; after learning that the bracelet is able to control the Thundercats, Snarf's evil side comes out saying the bracelet is the way to get the Snarf running things. As Snarf abuses to the power of the bracelet, Mumm-Ra in the shape of a fly gets Snarf to swing his arm and have the bracelet fly off. With the bracelet in his possession, Mumm-Ra takes control of Lion-o, Panthro, Cheetara, and Tigra and takes them back to his pyramid. Snarf must then work with Wiley Kit and Katt to free the other Thundercats from Mumm-Ra's control. 2019-11-09.png 2019-11-09 (1).png 2019-11-09 (2).png 2019-11-09 (3).png 2019-11-09 (4).png 2019-11-09 (5).png 2019-11-09 (6).png 2019-11-09 (7).png 2019-11-09 (8).png 2019-11-09 (9).png 2019-11-09 (10).png 2019-11-09 (11).png 2019-11-09 (12).png 2019-11-09 (13).png 2019-11-09 (14).png 2019-11-09 (15).png 2019-11-09 (16).png 2019-11-09 (17).png 2019-11-09 (18).png 2019-11-09 (19).png 2019-11-09 (20).png 2019-11-09 (21).png 2019-11-09 (22).png 2019-11-09 (23).png 2019-11-09 (24).png 2019-11-09 (25).png 2019-11-09 (26).png 2019-11-09 (27).png 2019-11-09 (28).png 2019-11-09 (29).png 2019-11-09 (30).png 2019-11-09 (31).png 2019-11-09 (32).png 2019-11-09 (33).png 2019-11-09 (34).png 2019-11-09 (35).png 2019-11-09 (36).png 2019-11-09 (37).png 2019-11-09 (38).png 2019-11-09 (39).png Wild Workout (Season 3 Episode 16) The Lunataks create a system to power their Sky Tomb spaceship using exercise treadmills, but lack the stamina and willpower to actually run on them. Instead, they kidnap and mind control Cheetara, the fastest of the ThunderCats, into doing the hard work for them. Category:Western Cartoon Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Empty Eyes Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Mind Control Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Fantasy Category:Failed Hypnosis